


One More Chance

by jungKookiEs_and_taEtaE



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Almost Crack, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community Service, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Police, Post-Arrest, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, basket case! yesung, criminal! eunhyuk, jock! donghae, nerd! leeteuk, princess! heechul, probation, wall flower! ryeowook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungKookiEs_and_taEtaE/pseuds/jungKookiEs_and_taEtaE
Summary: "you know, with all the shit that each of us has been through...I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we're pretty damn normal."- Park JungsuAlternatively, six individuals serve their community service hours, only to find shelter within each other.





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own suju or the breakfast club.

> **_"Well, I'm surprised the six of you decided to show up."_ **

The silence in the room was almost deathly, the Manager of the store stood at the front of the room with his arms crossed in order to state his authority. There was a total of six teenage boys in the room, all present for one specific reason; _community service._ Laws that had been broken, consequences being enforced because of those actions. 

Six desks were widely spread from each other, each holding six different individuals. Despite being different, they all shared the same thought; wanting to leave. For this hell to be over as soon as possible, the two and a half months that they would each be here from the hours of 7:00am to 5:00pm with _no pay._

_**"You will seal these records and CDs with the wrap, as you learned last weekend at your training..."**_ The man walked around, setting a minimum of seven boxes by each desk, along with the wrap they needed to use in order to do the task, **_"Then you will separate them by artist and from those piles, order them from the dates they were released."_**

A boy with particularly long hair pulled backed into his beanie, his bangs covering his eyes. His pale skin covered in small, faded scars. He raised his hand, the jean jacket sleeve fell down his forearm revealing tattoos and on his hands were black fingerless gloves.

**_"Yes?"_ **

_"What if we fuck up?"_ He asks rather sarcastically, but it was a rather genuine question.

_**"You expect me to believe you won't? Got a lot of faith in yourself, Hyukjae."** _

_"Indeed."_

Ignoring the comment, the manager walked to the front of the room and continued, **_"Maybe you might learn something about yourselves. Learn that in adulthood, you don't receive second chances to fix yourself. Let's see if you return."_**

A split second later, a body shoots up from his position at his desk, visibly intimidated. The thinned framed glasses sliding down the ridge of his nose, _"That would be a definite no for me, sir."_ He was dressed in slacks that were too short for his body as his ankles were exposed. His short-sleeved, button-up was crisped to perfection and his hair was slicked back, out of his face.

_**"Sit down, Jungsu."**   
_

Almost immediately the boy sat down, fear emitting from his body.

**_"My office is right down the hall, screwing around is ill-advised,"_** He straightens his tie, before finishing with a brief question, **_"Any questions?"_**

The room was silent until Hyukjae decided to open his mouth a second time, _"Yeah... Does Lee Soogeun know you raid his wardrobe?"_

**_"I'll give you the answer to that, Mr. Lee, tomorrow evening after your ten-hour shift."_** With that, the elder man left the room but leaving the door propped open slightly.

No words were spoken between the teenagers, the only noise that echoed throughout the room was the sound of boxes being opened. Until the horrific sound of a blade scraping against the plastic cover of a CD was heard, creating an uproar, breaking the tension within the room.

_"Yah!"_ Hyukjae turned around in his seat, looking at the culprit who was seated right behind him. The boy was dressed in an oversized black sweater, covering his hands completely but the fingertips exposed. His hair, despite being cut rather short his bangs reached his chin, parted down the middle and covered his face equally, _"Sorry..."_

_"Do I know you?"_

The boy looked up to meet Hyukjae's gaze, _"..."_

_"ok."_ Hyukjae turned back around, taking the silence as a form of _shut the fuck up._ Hyukjae turned to the person who he was seated next to, _"You know... I'm pretty sure you're wrapping that wrong."_

The boy's hands stopped wrapping the record, turning to look at Hyukjae as he retorts, _"I'm pretty sure, I couldn't give a shit."_ He looked like he had been a poster child in previous years. His clothes seemed to be nothing but name brand, the intricate stitching, and small logos gave it away. His hair had been dyed a lighter shade of brown, soft and out of his face.

_"Daddy's princess never taught you manners?"_

_"Least I have a dad."_ He looked away from Hyukjae but unwrapped the record anyway, a silent _thank you_ that had gone unnoticed.

_"Ouch."_ Hyukjae mocks hurt, pressing his palm against his chest.

_"Can you guys like, shut the fuck up."_ Everyone turned their heads, the most familiar face -besides Hyukjae- in the room, _Lee Donghae._ His bangs pulled out of his face with a headband, his black hair tied in a bun. The Letterman jacket hung off his shoulders, revealing a black tank. 

_"Cranky because you lost your scholarship?"_ Hyukjae smirks towards his senior, knowing damn well he had hit a nerve.

_"I said, shut the fuck up."_

The tension between the two increased, neither one looking away once their eyes had locked, _"Or what?"_

_"You're totaled before you light the next stick."_

_"You're pretty sexy when you get angry, grrr."_ Hyukjae drew out the _'r'_ and rolling it off his tongue, _"Hate to break it to you personally; I don't smoke."_

_"Guys, Mr. Lee is going to come right in here if we don't quiet down."_ Everyone turned to the new voice, seeing the most normal out of the six. He was in casual attire, a simple plain t-shirt with ripped black jeans, while his hair was in lack of a better word; average. Nothing stood out, meaning you probably wouldn't find him in a crowd. He would blend, achieving the art of invisibility.

**_"Hey! What's going on in there?"_ **

Briefly ignoring him, Donghae turns to Hyukjae with a glare, _"If I lose my temper you're dead."_

_"I've been dead for a long time."_ The elder smirked, leaning back in his seat.

_"Lovely,"_ Donghae says with sarcasm, breathing out in annoyance.

_"Can you two shut up, no one in here is interested."_ The boy in Prada retorts, not wanting to get into more trouble than they already were.

Ignoring the voice of reason, Hyukjae moved his chair to space in between his desk and the rich boy as his eyes were still on Donghae, _"Tell me Sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Assault the ref for a flag?"_

_"Just because you live in here, doesn't give you the right to be a pain in my ass."_

_"Excuse me, I think we should just wrap our shit in peace."_ The nerd spoke from his position at his desk, not wanting to be extremely confrontational.

_"If I'm a pain in your ass, that means I top. Does it not?"_ Hyukjae tilts his head, smirking at Donghae.

_"Just ignore him."_ A voice told Donghae.

Hyukjae leaned on the rich boy's desk, smirking at his words, _"He couldn't ignore me if he tried."_

Donghae rolled his eyes at the comment, but there was a truth behind the elder's words. Despite hating each other, the two had a history together. But, whether or not it was to be announced or not was to be determined.

Hyukjae looked at the rich boy, _"name?"_

_"Who wants to know?"_

_"England."_

_"In that case, Heechul."_ The elder rolled his eyes, setting down the finished record.

_"Are you and Donghae like, boyfriends?"_

Heechul's hands abruptly stopped wrapping the wrap around the CD, his gaze shifting to Hyukjae.

_"Steady dates? Lovers?"_

Donghae was staring a hole in the side of Hyukjae's head, while Heechul was willing himself to not suffocate the younger with the wrap he held in his hands.

_"Does he slip you the hot beef injection?"_

_"Go to Hell!" "Son of a Bitch!"_

Donghae and Heechul yelled in the quiet, tense atmosphere of the small room. Their voices echoing throughout the halls, most likely reaching the owner of the store, but their dispute was not mentioned a second time. 

Hyukjae stood from his seat, having the best view out of the room. The distant view of many customers roaming around, purchasing. An idea slowly hatching in his brain, _"What do you say we go out there?"_

_"We're supposed to stay in here..."_ The nerd spoke softly, but it was rather loud within the space they were in.

_"So what?"_


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Records break all the time, the shelf's an improper place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss suju, need more suju albums.

> **_"So what?"_ **

_"So we're meant to stay in here..."_

_"Jungsu, was it?"_

A single nod from the elder was all Hyukjae saw before he walked towards the slightly closed door, looking out into the hallway for a clearer view. The manager of the store -whose name he had clearly forgotten- was still in his office, back facing Hyukjae.

 _"Sit your ass down,"_ Donghae spoke in a hushed whisper, still sitting at the desk.

 _"Young man, have you finished wrapping?"_ Hyukjae mocked, before vanishing out the door.

The room was silent until the sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught the attention of everyone in the room, looking towards the source of the sound. The _"source"_ happened to be none other than the boy in black. Ignoring the stares, he followed in the footsteps of Hyukjae, disappearing from the room along with the mainstream looking boy. Leaving Jungsu, Donghae, and Heechul to themselves.

Heechul ran a hand through his light locks, picking another CD out of the box and begin the process to wrap. No interest in getting in trouble, but it always seemed inevitable.

 _"We're all in this together to an extent, I'll cover if he comes in,"_ Jungsu said to Donghae with a serious tone. Clearly meaning to get the three before the Manager comes and gives them an even worse punishment that was definitely in their near future.

_"Your way of telling me-"_

_"For God's sake, go get that son of a bitch."_ Heechul slams his fist down on the desk in aggravation.

Listening to the demand of the elder, Donghae walked to the door making sure it was clear to leave and started walking towards the front of the store in search of three idiots, one of which needs more supervision than the average being.

_"Ah, yes, you'll find the third version of that album between B2ST and 2PM."_

Donghae walked towards the familiar voice, the image of Hyukjae pointing in a random direction to an innocent bystander who had asked for help but ended up being the victim of Hyukjae's mayhem. Grabbing the elder by the wrist and started dragging him to a secluded area within the store.

 _"You could've made that lie_ believable, _"_ Donghae harshly let go of the elder's wrist.

 _"Huh?"_ The elder for once was at a loss for words.

 _"Between B2ST and 2PM,"_ he mocked in a slightly lower voice, _"Really? They're from two completely_ _different companies."_

Regaining composure the elder spoke, _"How am I supposed to know that?"_

_"What-"_

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of a man arguing with the boy in black...

"I asked you for a price check."

 _"Sir, I'm not qualified to do that."_ The boy's voice was soft, almost shaking from the social interaction.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

_"I can get someone-"_

"I asked _you_."

_"Sir, I'm always in the back."_

"You're refusing my request."

The boy had lost patience at this point, his soft voice raised an octave, he was yelling but it was in the tone of regular speech, _"I don't have to do anything because I don't work here, I'm serving Community Service. You want to know what it's for?"_

The man took a step back, clearly not expecting this response.

 _"Aggravated-"_ The boy was then provoked by the boy who seemed innocent compared to the criminals that had been in the room, the one who didn't fit the stereotypes.

 _"Relax, he's not worth an extra five hours."_ The tone in his voice seemed to calm the elder, his shoulders slowly un-tensing as he was led away from the scene.

The customer was rather angry, throwing the record towards Hyukjae and Donghae who were near the exit as he left in an unpleasant rage. Hyukjae had caught the record case, but the record itself slid out of the side and onto the tiled floor. It crashed on the floor, breaking into hundreds of small pieces.

The fear in Donghae's eyes was enough for Hyukjae to place the case gently on the ground, grabbing the younger's hand in a rushed attempt to make it back to the training room before the manager. The other two following closely behind.

* * *

Jungsu and Heechul were left in the empty room, the silence was rather comfortable between the two.

_"Why are you here?"_ Heechul broke the silence, looking to the elder who was separating the CDs into piles before beginning the process of wrapping.

Jungsu locked eyes with him, _"I don't think that's any of your business."_ He genuinely smiled, the tone in his voice soft in comparison to earlier.

Heechul hummed in agreement, not wanting to say why he was there as well, he barely knew the guy.

The atmosphere went from calm to tense within seconds upon hearing a distant crash from the front of the store. The two jolted in their seats, their faces turning from relaxed to free of all emotion, getting ready to face consequences straight on as originally planned.

But, to their surprise Hyukjae was in the room within seconds, hand intertwined with Donghae as he dragged him in. The younger falling into the doorframe as he was pulled in, not caring as he jumped into the nearest seat, Hyukjae quickly following. The other two boys running in out of breath moments later, rushing to their seats as well. Sitting down just in time for the manager to enter in a rage.

**_"What the hell was that?"_ **

_"What was what?"_ Hyukjae tilted his head in mock confusion.

**_"You know damn well what I'm talking about."_ **

_"...You might want to go clean that,"_ The boy in black speaks up causing the manager to look in his direction.

**_"Who broke that record?"_ **

_"How're we supposed to know? We're not allowed to move."_ Hyukjae smirks, leaning back in his seat.

**_"Thinking I didn't notice you switched places with Yesung? And vice versa with Ryeowook and Donghae?"_ **

_"We were bored,"_ Ryeowook spoke quickly, trying to avoid trouble.

**_"Hyukjae, just admit it and face the consequences. Save these young men the trouble, if not you all get an extended five hours."_ **

Hyukjae furrowed his brows, being singled out for an incident that was inevitable, but agreeing would expose himself. It was a lose-lose either way you look at the situation. But, he has no intention of bringing down the others with him, despite his strong dislike for them, _"I-"_

 _"He was sitting in here like he was supposed to,"_ Donghae spoke up, staring a hole into the elderly man.

**_"Really? Explain the broken record."_ **

_"Record's break all the time, the shelf's an improper place."_ Hyukjae shrugs, relieved at the way he was stood up for.

 ** _"The next record that breaks is going to be you,"_** The manager makes to leave.

_"Oh, suck my dick..."_ Hyukjae mumbles to himself.

Pausing, the manager turns around to look at him, **_"What was that?"_**

_"Suck. My. Dick."_

**_"You got yourself another hour."_ **

_"Damn."_ Hyukjae shakes his head, snapping his fingers as his fist hits the table.

**_"Another one."_ **

_"I'm free three more hours, after that, I'm going to have to check my calendar."_

**_"It's going to be filled, I'll run you into the ground. Make you wish that you chose jail rather than Community Service."_ **

_"Sir, I think you need the court's permission-"_ Jungsu raised his hand, confused at the situation unfolding in front of him.

 ** _"You, an extra hour."_** The manager pointed at Jungsu, **_"You honestly think my request won't be granted? You are all criminals in the eyes of everyone around, different crimes, yes. But, criminals all the same."_**

 _"You think you're doing society a favor?"_ Hyukjae raises an eyebrow.

 ** _"Another one. We can do this all night Lee,"_** The manager shifts his attention back to Hyukjae.

Donghae slams his hand on the table, _"Cut it out!"_ His voice cracking as he locked eyes with Hyukjae, he mouthed a simple, _stop._

_"How long is that?"_

_"Assuming it's adding on to our assigned time; you're three days short of three months,"_ Jungsu says, ignoring the death glare from the manager.

**_"I will be in my office and if I have to come in here again; I'm cracking skulls."_ **

****The door closes rather harshly, which irks Donghae more than it should have considering the circumstances, _"Fuck. You!"_


	3. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yee-Sun, right?"
> 
> "Yesung, it's a nickname."

> _**"Fuck. You!"** _

Minutes seemed like hours, the clock on the wall not moving. It was forever stuck on 8:17, there was no way to keep track, the only source of time was the only window in the room, the sun shining brightly into the room.

The six individuals were quiet, no one daring to converse with one another. But, the quiet room was yet again, disrupted. The sound of a box being ripped opened rather aggressively, along with plastic being placed on the table.

Donghae looked behind him, watching Hyukjae who seemed to have discovered the box with the albums they would soon need to stock. The elder looked through them with curiosity.

_"Real intelligent."_ Donghae winced at the tone of his own voice.

Hyukjae tenses as he met Donghae's gaze, _"You're right... It's wrong to open art I won't buy,"_ Not looking away, the elder opened to a random page in the photobook, ripping a few pages out, _"Even more wrong to destroy it."_

He continues to rip out pages, before continuing, _"It's so fun to look at one time before putting it back on the shelf to let it collect dust and eventually forgetting about it,"_ He looked at the page he was on, _"And you know, **Woo-Zye** is my definite fav." _He spoke sarcastically, reading the name of the artist.

 _"Woozi."_ Donghae corrects, genuinely smiling at the elder who turned a light shade of pink at his mistake but let himself smile back for a brief second, looking away and placing Wonder Girls photocards into a PSY album.

_"You grounded tonight?"_ Donghae asked Heechul, who was leaning back in his seat looking at the covers of records.

_"Probably."_

_"Siwon's having a party, he wanted me to tell you."_

_"In that case, definitely yes."_

_"How come?"_ Donghae tilted his head, slightly curious.

 _"My mom says I'm grounded, my dad just wants me to blow her off,"_ The elder sighed in aggravation, _"It becomes this huge ordeal that I'd rather avoid."_

Hyukjae opens his mouth to speak, but the normal-looking boy beats him to it, _"You like your dad better than your mom?"_

Heechul turns his attention to the younger, _"They're both screwed."_ He snapped, not liking the unwanted attention that was being directed towards himself.

 _"But if you had to choose between them."_ Hyukjae forces himself into the conversation, relishing in how for once he didn't have to start an argument with anyone in order for conversations to be formed. 

_"I'll probably go live with my sister,"_ Heechul sighed, _"It's like they use me to get at each other."_

 _"That's the fucking point of having children,"_ The boy in black snaps, having remained quiet long enough. The room had gone silent when he spoke, except Ryeowook because they had been in a situation together not even a half-hour ago.

 _"Shut up."_ Heechul snapped, turning his head to look at the younger.

_"Yee-Sun, right?"_ Hyukjae randomly asks, ignoring Heechul's distressed state, not really caring.

_"Yesung, it's a nickname."_

The younger of the two hums, _"It's a douche name."_

_"I try."_

_"I can tell."_ He nodded in agreement.

 _"I'm not a douche,"_ Yesung squinted at the younger, slowly becoming more aggravated.

Hyukjae smirks while pointing at Yesung, _"Well, just so you're aware, there are two types of douches,"_ He leans forward in his chair, _"Those who know their douches and do absolutely nothing to change who they are and those who shit on douches without getting to know them, which ultimately makes them a douche themselves."_

Yesung raises his middle finger for the younger to see, but as it always is with Lee Hyukjae, he gets the final word...

 _"Such vulgar gestures from such a pristine man,"_ turning back to face the front of the room, leaning in his chair.

_"Who are you to judge?"_ Donghae speaks up, looking at the elder who was already looking back at him. The unwanted attention wasn't exactly _un-welcomed._

Hyukjae tilts his head slightly, maintaining the eye-contact with the young athlete, _"What? Are you a virgin, is that why you're offended?"_

 _"Every time you open your mouth, it makes me that much more tempted to choke myself,"_ Donghae rolled his eyes in aggravation, the subjet hitting a little closer to home, _"But you would like that wouldn't you?"_

_"Bold of you to assume."_

_"You said it yourself, you top."_

Smirking, the elder leaned forward and whispered obnoxiously loud, _"I switch."_

 _"Okay, this is getting quite personal,"_ Jungsu spoke, not wanting anyone to reveal anything too deep if not comfortable.

_"So you're openly admitting that you've screwed around."_

_"Yes, are you openly admitting that you've never sucked dick, or to have had your dick sucked?"_

_"Like I'd tell you."_

_"Shut the hell up!"_ Ryeowook slammed his fist on the table, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, _"Leave each other alone, for the sake of everyone in the room, keep it in your pants and jump each other later."_

_"I don't want to get into it with you,"_ Hyukjae snapped, looking at Ryeowook with an unreadable expression.

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause I'd kill you."_

_"Huh?"_

The tension in the room increased, the threat had little to no intention of being executed. But, the fear of the words being said aloud was enough to make everyone in the room stop what they had been doing, looking to Hyukjae for a response.

_"I'd kill you, your fucking parents would sue me and I care about them too much to bother with you."_

_"Liar..."_

The elder pulled out a switchblade from his shoe, twirling it around in his hand before stabbing it into his desk harshly, _"Am I?"_

Ryeowook inhaled loudly, trying to hold himself back from getting into a confrontation that can easily be avoided if he doesn't participate in the taunting and ridicule, just like Lee Hyukjae wants him too, _"You're all bark, no bite."_

_"Sometimes you have to bark in order to distract yourself from biting."_

A harsh knock came from the door, opening and revealing the manager who broke the tension in the room without even realizing it. The six individuals will forever be thankful for what could've happened if he had come just seconds later...

_"Alright, that's an hour and a half for lunch."_


End file.
